In recent years, because of the limited reserves of petroleum on Earth, green energy technology has been developed quickly. Particularly, wind power, as an alternative to energy from fossil fuels, is one of the main research subjects because it uses air flow to generate electric power and does not produce environmental pollution during operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wind turbine system includes a wind turbine 11 and a circuit unit 12. The wind turbine 11 includes a first board 111, a second board 112 formed with a plurality of mounting holes 117, a plurality of coils 113, a plurality of blades 114, a plurality of first magnetic elements 115 mounted on the first board 111, and a plurality of second magnetic elements 116 mounted on the second board 112. The circuit unit 12 includes a plurality of processing circuits 121 electrically connected to the coils 113, respectively.
The coils 113 and the blades 114 are arranged annularly so as to surround the circuit unit 12. A number of the coils 113 is equal to a number of the second magnetic elements 116, and is also equal to a number of the first magnetic elements 115. The blades 114 engage with the mounting holes 117, respectively, and a number of the blades 114 is equal to a number of the mounting holes 117. For the sake of clarity, only two of the blades 114 are shown in FIG. 1 for illustration.
When the blades 114 are driven to rotate by wind, the first board 111 and the second board 112 rotate along with the blades 114, and the first and second magnetic elements 115, 116 also rotate around the circuit unit 12 and have relative motion with respect to the coils 114 that are not moving. As a result, each of the coils 114 generates an electric output due to magnetic induction and outputs the same to a corresponding one of the processing circuits 121, and then, the corresponding one of the processing circuits 121 processes the electric output and provides processed electric output to a load (not shown).
However, because of variations among the coils 114, phases of the electric outputs generated by the coils and power generating efficiency of the coils 113 may be different. Furthermore, the phase differences among the electric outputs may result in internal energy loss, and overall efficiency of electricity generation of the conventional wind turbine system may decrease.